wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Bumblebee
Bumblebee is a week old female HiveWing who was introduced in The Hive Queen. Since Bumblebee's egg was only injected once with the Breath of Evil, she is likely immune to the Othermind's mind control. She is currently on the run to unknown islands on the route to The Distant Kingdoms with Sundew, Cricket, Princess Tsunami, Prince Turtle, and several LeafWing and SilkWing refugees. Appearance Bumblebee is a small dragonet with black scales that are striped with wide fuzzy swaths of bright yellow , making her look like a bumblebee. Patches of black scales circle her yellow-gold-amber eyes and was also mentioned to have small, sharp claws . She was described to be three times smaller than a tsetse fly in the Poison Jungle. Personality Being a young dragonet, Bumblebee is very demanding and loves to eat. She constantly gets on Sundew's nerves, but proves herself to be a good listener when she and Sundew get trapped in a large sundew plant. The small HiveWing is noted to be very smart and a fast learner and frequently finds more and more ways to communicate with the grown dragons, despite not getting the words quite right. Bumblebee has positive relationships with Cricket, Blue, Swordtail, and Sundew. She is shown to favor Sundew over others. Biography ''The Hive Queen Bumblebee's egg was first introduced when Cricket snuck into the Nest in Jewel Hive. Her egg had been marked 'ORPHANAGE,' and had only one of Queen Wasp's poisonous stinger marks on its shell. Cricket rescued Bumblebee from the Nest because she pitied the egg and hoped that she, like Cricket herself, would not be born under Queen Wasp's hive-mind. After leaving the Nest, Cricket took Bumblebee's egg to one of Sundew's hideouts, where Bumblebee hatched shortly after their arrival. After feeding her a fish, Cricket then tucked the sleeping Bumblebee into a scarf sling around her chest. Bumblebee was present around Cricket's chest as Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail destroyed most of Queen Wasp's Breath of Evil supply. ''The Poison Jungle After Cricket annoyed Sundew, Bumblebee cried out to Sundew, reaching towards her. Sundew then asked Cricket if Bumblebee was trying to say her name, and Cricket stated proudly that Bumblebee was quite smart. As Sundew flew off and spoke to Blue and the others about the dangers of the Poison Jungle, Sundew said that the loud and flappy ones always get eaten first, and that Bumblebee was certainly cobra lily food for sure, which resulted in the HiveWing dragonet shouting from behind her. After the others said something about the trees and jungle, Bumblebee suddenly piped up and jabbed Cricket in the chin, breaking the silence. She then turned her head towards Sundew and reached hopefully towards the LeafWing, saying something similar to 'eat now', which came out as something completely different. As Cricket explained what she believed Bumblebee said, Bumblebee shouted the same thing, demonstrating expansive arm gestures, attempting to wiggle out of her sling. While flying over the lake on Sundew, she yanked at Sundew's horns and caused them both to run into an actual giant sundew plant. This was due to a giant tsetse fly in front of Sundew that had scared Bumblebee. Bumblebee was present when Sundew, Cricket, Willow, Mandrake and Nettle reached the Den of Vipers. Bumblebee was asleep in her sling but Sundew looked at her and thought that they maybe shouldn't have taken her with them. When Cricket, Sundew and the others got back to the SapWing village with the antidote, Cricket left Bumblebee with Tsunami. Bumblebee responded with lots of yelling but Cricket insisted that Bumblebee needed to stay safe. When Cricket and Sundew came back to the throne room to get Bumblebee, she ran to Sundew and bumped against her feet and was reaching to be picked up. Sundew lifted her and called her "little bug". When the dragons heard crashing overhead, Bumblebee squeaked because Sundew had tightened her arms around her. The dragonet squirmed out of Sundew's grasp and climbed into Cricket's back. Bumblebee was with Cricket, Sundew, Willow, Hazel and many other LeafWings and SilkWings when they crossed the ocean on unknown islands toward the Distant Kingdoms. Relationships Cricket Bumblebee seems to adore and appreciate Cricket. Cricket is the dragonet who saved Bumblebee's egg from the orphanage and Queen Wasp's mind control. She also carried Bumblebee all the way to Wasp Hive in a scarf sling tied around her chest while they destroyed Queen Wasp's supply of mind-controlling plants. Cricket acts motherly towards her such as praising her when she correctly followed Sundew's directions, calling her a "good listener" and "such a smart dragon", and talking like a mother, saying things like, "You don't have to be mean and scary, no you don't. You won't be like the other HiveWings.” Sundew Bumblebee has a special fondness of Sundew, although this is likely an effect of Sundew giving her food. During their journey to Wasp Hive, Bumblebee tried to reach Sundew by wriggling out of Cricket's chest pouch. After Sundew gave a dried mango to the newborn dragonet to keep her still, she was mentioned to "give Sundew a worshipful look."The Hive Queen, page 275 Bumblebee often calls Sundew "Snudoo". In The Poison Jungle, Sundew starts to grow affection towards Bumblebee, starting to hold her and give her food. Swordtail Bumblebee seems to think that Swordtail is funny. When he told her to be quiet, she fell over giggling. More of this relationship is seen in the Poison Jungle. When she said "Snabble poof", she was probably referring to Swordtail disappearing in the venus dragon-trap. Tsunami Bumblebee seems to not be on good terms with Tsunami, calling her names like "Growleface" and "Argnoraw Rgrumphle" and glowering at Tsunami when being left under her care. Quotes "Loobleflooblegooble." - To Sundew “Florb!” - To a mango “Smorg bamfibo.” - Mimicking Sundew “Herkleturklemisshoo.” - To Sundew "Smeeg smog smockeefee." - Mimicking Sundew "GWOSE!" - ''To Cricket ''"Snudoo" - To Sundew "Snabble poof''." -'' Reacting to Swordtail being eaten by a dragon-trap "RAWR? Bammo slammo eeeeeeenow?" - ''To Sundew about food ''"Beemish Snudoo, Bumpbump snableday, beemish Snudoo, Bumpbump snableday," ''- Singing while climbing on Sundew while trapped by a sundew. ''"Ha HA!" "Beebuf! I sabladay! Me mish! Yim yim yim!" ''- Bragging about knowing the color blue and listening to Sundew, and saving the day. ''"STABEEBAD, YUUUUsafe." ''- When Cricket says that battle is bad. ''"GROWLEFACE! ARGNORAW RGUMPHLE!" ''- Yelling at Tsunami when being forced to stay with her. ''"Meh meh ''meh meh meh." ''- Mocking Nettle after complaining about not being in charge. "Meboo bope!" ''- To Nettle, voting against Nettle being the leader. ''"Ooobeegoo," "Do NOBBY splamflamp." ''- Mimicking Sundew Translation If you look closely at what Bumblebee says, you can see that some of her garbled up speech can sound like things that the other dragons she knew had said. Boobah = too bad Pennyfoo = plenty of food Gimeeeego! Eeeemego! = Give me mango! Eat mango! Yim = yes or yum Nobe/Bope = nope Gwose = Gross Snudoo = Sundew EEEEEEEEEEEEEE = eat POW = Now NOBENOBENOBE = No No No! bumpbump = Bumblebee stabeebad = stabbing is bad! buf = bug YUUUUUUU = You Herkleturklemisshoo = horticultural mission Smeeg smog smockeefee = I feel like you're mocking me Smorg bamifo = maybe there’s an antidote Snableday/Sabladay = save the day or Swordtail save the day Eeeeeeeenow? = Eat now? Snabble = Swordtail EKNO = Heck no Meboo bope = Me too nope Beemish Snudoo, Bumpbump snableday = Bug missed Sundew, Bumblebee saves the day Me mum me = My mommy Trivia * The bumblebee is a species of bee in the Apidea family and the class Insectia. * Bumblebee was named after her black and yellow stripes. * Bumblebee is the fourth dragon to have his or her hatching described in a book, the other three being Darkstalker, Princess Auklet, and Moonwatcher. * If one were to study Bumblebee's garbled sentences, most of them can be matched to phrases already stated by the other characters. For example, 'herkleturklemisshoo' sounds vaguely like 'horticultural mission,' something Sundew had said moments previously. Bumblebee repeatedly calls Sundew 'Snudoo' in ''The Poison Jungle, ''and she copies Cricket in saying 'gwose' as a creditable imitation of the word 'gross.' * From Bumblebee's development in speech thus mentioned, we can infer that dragonets learn to talk properly only a few days to weeks after their hatching. The gap between the ending of ''The Hive Queen and the beginning of The Poison Jungle is most likely only a few days, which makes Bumblebee about four days old. This is consistent with the age to maturity correlation in Wings of Fire. * Based on her lines, it seems that at only a few days old she's already aware of her name, and some others. Calling herself "Bumpbump" and calling Sundew "Snudoo". She's at also somewhat aware of what things are called, as she calls a bug a "buf” , and she can also recognize colors like green and blue. * She can also sing as she's seen singing about saving the day while Sundew is trapped by an actual sundew. * It is possible that in Pantala, dragonets learn how to talk later than dragonets in Pyrrhia, as Moonwatcher learned how to say "Mommy" properly at only two hours old. However, this could be attributed to Moonwatcher’s ability to read minds. *Bumblebee is one of the six dragons known to have a nickname (Bug), the other five being Princess Sunny (Beetle), Ex-Queen Magnificent (Maggie), Moonwatcher (Moon), Princess Snowfox (Fox), and Admiral (Ad). Gallery Canon HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang HiveWing_Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing BumblebeeTemplate.png|Bumblebee reference by Platypus the SeaWing BumblebeeTLC/THQTemplate.png|Former Bumblebee reference by Platypus the SeaWing Bumblebee-300x300.jpg|A real bumblebee Fan Art bumble-bee-endangered-species-trump.jpg|A real bumblebee (photo from time.com) Bumblebee wings of fire by owibyx dcw7t6u-pre.png|Bumblebee by Owibyx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/owibyx/art/Bumblebee-Wings-of-Fire-779706246 BEB2F40F-8FD9-4060-980A-B5B4C07925A1.jpeg|Bumblebee by Tailbite10 Bumblebee hatching wof.JPG|Bumblebee's hatching by Crystaleyes the Rainwing-Nightwing-Mudwing dcxw93i-9bba212e-0107-406d-877f-836fc9da686e.png|Bumblebee with a fish, by Lamp-P0st Screenshot 2019-04-06 at 6.44.57 PM.png|How I imagine Bumblebee (base by Owibyx) bumblebee_reference_free__read_desc__by_henki_boi_dcw0jul.png|Bumblebee by Henki i_want_nothing_to_do_with_dragonets____by_xxshadowfang99xx_dcvj1fc-pre.jpg|I want nothing to do with Dragonets by xXShadowFang99Xx sunbee.png|What is That? by dimepaw|link=http://fav.me/ddd3m4k 684BB5F0-89C4-4E6D-A9E9-EF29A3C43E53.png|Bumblebee by Vulomkaaz PSX_20191004_182135.jpg|FR Bumblebee by Junonia the SilkWing EF369CEA-FD0A-44E9-8652-22CE25AEEDE3.png|Bumblebee and Sundew by SandstormTheSandWingTwentyNineScene A3769BB2-4D1A-4885-9D27-A221D834C243.png|Bumblebee meets a bumblebee by BudgieGryphon BABY!!.png|By Nebulapaws ddphqhh-86b4b4ba-175f-4b70-8d26-d93b4287c5c6.png|Headcanon Bumblebee headshot by Owibyx References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:HQ Characters Category:Dragonets Category:PJ Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters